Return (Teaser)
by KeybladeGrayson14
Summary: Nightwing thinks he's going crazy when he keeps seeing 'Wally'. So when Team gets mysterious letters, will they do whatever they can to bring back Kid Flash? No matter the consequences? Rated T- For violence, and minor language. I own the cover image. Pairing inside. This is just a teaser. A full version will be uploaded shortly


Hi. Before you read this, please read Promise of a Lifetime. It'll help you understand. Kind of.

Disclaimer - Don't own young justice. I do own the cover- I drew it myself!

Pairings - Chalant, SuperMartian, Tim x Cassie, Spitfire. And others I cannot remember =D

* * *

Prologue-

**July 16****th**

**Bludhaven**

**11:45pm**

It was pretty dark in Bludhaven; then again, even in the daytime it was dark. But Nightwing didn't mind, it helped him stay hidden within the everlasting shadows, avenging those who had been wronged. The faint sounds of cheering and party music could still be heard. People were continuing to celebrate the departure of The Reach- but Nightwing was one of the few who weren't. The Reach's defeat was caused by his best friend Kid Flash's 'death'. A woman's scream snapped the hero from his gloomy thoughts, he swiftly ran from roof top to roof top in order to aid the person in need of his assistance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman, with curly blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, around the age of nineteen, was being backed up into a dark alley corner, by three men."P-please! L-leave me alone!" she practically screamed, edging away.

"C'mon dollface, we only wanna hav a 'lil fun!" One man smiled however there was no friendliness behind it. Another got very close and put his arms either side of her head, his breath reeking of alcohol, but before anything else was said a voice cried out: "She said leave her alone!" The third man pulled a small revolver out of his jacket, and fired it twice in the air, before waving it in the air and aiming it upwards. "Who are yous? Shows yourself" his words slurred together.

_"Nug nrut toh!" _

The man yelped and dropped his gun, for a blast of searing heat had coursed through it. The first man squinted "You! This ain't your town! Ain't 'choo that Zathura or somefink?!" A figure, clearly a girl, leapt down gracefully. It was indeed the Mistress of Magic. "It's Zatanna if you must know!" she placed her hands on her hips "And yes this isn't my town, but it doesn't mean I can't help out. Dnib!" She pointed at the gunman, whose arms were immediately pinned to his sides by his clothes and promptly face planted into the ground, the young girl shell-shocked in terror. All the while, Nightwing watched, slightly amused at his ah _girlfriend _kicking butt. Zatanna sprung forwards and kicked Bad Guy Number Two in the crotch; he sunk to the floor, rolling around in pain. Meanwhile, Bad Guy Number Three had snuck up behind Zatanna, grabbed onto her, one of his hands clamped over her mouth, the other painfully twisting her arm behind her back. "Can't do yous fancy spells without 'chor mouth now can yous?" He leaned towards her ear "Maybe I should jus' play wiv' yous instead" PLING_! _A small metal object imbedded into the wall, extremely close to the man's head, as he looked, he saw a very familiar shape. "Oh shi-"he was knocked out with a punch that almost came from nowhere. Nightwing knelt down and grabbed the man's shirt

"Never touch her again!" he hissed before letting him drop again. The hero went over to the other girl, who was still huddled in the corner in terror. "Are you ok Miss?" the girl nodded "Do you need us to escort you to a police station?"

"My-I just contacted my friends, they uh, they're round the corner" and with that she hurried off. Zatanna dragged the three men into one pile. "Dnib rentegot" The previous Boy Wonder turned to the Magician. "What are you doing here Zee?"

"I came to help out" Nightwing tilted his head. "Okay, I lie. Well no not really I did come to help out and I came to see you. Come on 'Wing. You haven't spoken to anybody since-"

"Since Wally's 'funeral'" he air quoted funeral. The Magician stood face to face with him. "We're worried about you"

"All of you now? Really?"

"Okay, so not so much La'gann"

"And Rocket and Mal and-"

"Oh shut it, you know what I mean"

_'Tweet. Tweet. Tweet' _Nightwing glanced towards the alley entrance, where he saw Hesper; the black and red robin he'd seen at Wally's grave **(1)**. The robin that gave him hopes that his best friend was still alive. "Nightwing? Nightwing?! You okay" Zatanna waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, what?"

Zatanna smiled "What were you looking at?"

"You see that black and red robin?" he pointed.

"Yeah?"

"His name is Hesper"

"Hesper?"

"It means evening star in Latin"

"I didn't know you knew Latin"

"There are many things you have yet to discover Zee"

Zatanna clasped her hands in front of her "Sooo, are you going to come by the Watchtower tomorrow?" Nightwing crossed his arms, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, it might be a certain magician's twentieth birthda-"Nightwing held his hand up "What is-"

"Shh, we have ears" he whispered. Zatanna turned her head towards the mouth of the alley. Someone was watching them, with a red hoodie concealing their face. "Who are you?!" Nightwing called out. "_Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet" _Hesper was tweeting frantically tweeting and rapidly flying over the figure. The mystery man crossed their arms and tilted their head as if to say '_Wouldn't you like to know?' _ The two heroes looked at each other, before slowly advancing. "How much of that did you hear?" No reply. The figure uncrossed his arms, and slowly raised his hands to his head, pulling off his hood, revealing a mop of bright ginger hair, emerald green eyes, a charming smile and a faint row of freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose. Nightwing stopped, eyes wide beneath his mask, Zatanna holding onto to her breath. "W-Wally?" As fast as lightning, 'Wally' bolted leaving the two vigilantes' to stare at one another, before running off in pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H- Hey! Wait!" Nightwing chased after 'Wally' with both Hesper flying rapidly above his head, and Zatanna struggling to keep up in her shoes. "_Sleeh ot stalf" _ She now caught up with Nightwing's pace and breathlessly called out: "Did, did you see his face?!" the other hero didn't look at her.

"Yeah I saw, I just have to make sure" 'Wally' now apparent to being followed, flicked his hood back up and upped his speed, and ducked into the next alley. Zatanna, Nightwing (and Hesper) arrived seconds after only to find it... totally empty... "No no no!" Nightwing punched the wall in anger. "We were so close this time!" "Wh- Th-This time? You, you mean you've seen him b- before?" the Magician asked, clearly out of breath "Man I hate running" Nightwing was furiously pacing, eyes wildly searching for where 'Wally' could've gotten too. "I have to find out. Is that him? Could it? No it's impossible" he mumbled to himself, still pacing. Zatanna pulled her hair back, and looked at the robin which was now perched on her shoulder. "Great he's gone all Doctor Who on me!"**(2)** The defender of Bludhaven was _still _pacing and mumbling. "Right. That's it. I'm going to look for him!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! One- You are not running after some Wally look-a-like because you think it's him. And before you protest, yes I saw him too, and yes I'm considering it a possibility. Two, you are going home because a- it's late, b- you promised to help out Mrs West and three, you look like you've been dragged through Tartarus."

"Gee thanks" Nightwing stared at the ground, eyes refusing to meet hers.

"'Wing look at me" She titled his head up "What do you mean you've seen him before?"

"I, every time Hesper pops up, I've seen glimpses of him on the streets, sometimes at collage, sometimes like now, on patrol. But as soon as I get close-"

"He disappears" Zatanna finished. "So what, you think the universe is sending you a sign?"

"The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles."**(3)** Nightwing let out a sad smile. "Let's just hope this is a miracle"

Zatanna took his hands within her own. "Alright, we'll go with that theory. But seriously, go home and get some sleep" Nightwing shifted, still unsure. "Come on, 'Wing! Even Hesper agrees you need sleep!" '_Tweet!' _Hesper chirped, flapping his wings.

Bludhaven's defender nodded. "Okay. I'll go"

Zatanna grinned. '_Mission accomplished!' "_Good. So tomorrow, do whatever it is you have to, come by the Watchtower at one, and then I will join you on patrol and we'll continue the search"

"You- you mean it?"

"It'll be a birthday to remember!" Nightwing wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "What was that for?" She asked returning it. They broke apart, a goofy grin on the young male's face. "Uh just thanks Zee, for still talking and everything"

"Don't mention it. Now getting you back. _Troplet Gniwthgin emoh!" _ "So I assume I'll see you to Hes-" She turned her head to were the robin was previously perched, only to find it flew away ' Gods, Dick and that bird could be related' "_Troplet em emoh!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dick Grayson's house, **

**Bludhaven, **

**1:00am.**

After the hero was teleported back to the small house he owned in Bludhaven, he shed his Nightwing uniform, becoming Richard Grayson once more, tucked it away in its hiding spot, and promptly passed out on the couch before he made it to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Outide Dick Grayson's house,**

**Bludhaven,**

**1:05am.**

A woman in a dark brown trench coat, and dark brown fedora concealing her face, stood outside Dick's home, watching with amusement. The communicator in her ear, crackled to life. A man's voice barking on the other side. Slowly, she raised her hand to her ear and attentively listened. "Yes. Yes he's seen it. No no I assure you, he'll take the bait. He'll definitely take the bait"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Hahaha no really I hope you guys loved this chapter. Go one, review, I'll try and reply. Reply, go on, you know you wanna!

**(1)** Reference to my fan fiction, _Promise of a Lifetime. _

**(2) **You know how the Doctor talks to himself sometimes? Yeah like that.

**(3)** "The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles."  
— The Doctor, Season 5, Episode 12


End file.
